hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Arctic Cyclone
, a Moderate (Category 2) Polar Cyclone, in October 2015]] An Arctic Cyclone is a polar area of low pressure in the North Pole region with a hurricane-lake structure. Like all Northern Hemisphere Cyclones, Arctic Cyclones rotate counterclockwise. Arctic Cyclones receive names when they receive winds of 39 mph, just like tropical cyclones. The Arctic basin is considered to include all regions north of 55 degrees North latitude. They are considered "Arctic Cyclones" with hurricane-force winds. Stronger Arctic Cyclones can produce blizzard conditions, whiteouts, and very strong winds. Because they are most likely to form around Christmas, two rotating Christmas-themed name lists are used. Average Storms Activity Until 2015-16, polar cyclones were not named, so little is known about the basin's records. It is estimated that the 1997-98 Polar Cyclone season was the most active in recorded history, with estimates for that season ranging between 27 and 30 storms and 14 to 16 cyclones, although this data may be inaccurate. This could be a clue that El Nino seasons are generally more active. According to most scientists, however, La Nina, El Nino, and Neutral Conditions have little effect on the basin. Activity is usually greater when water temperatures are roughly 35 degrees Fahrenheit. Activity is suppressed when waters are warm or frozen. Activity in the basin typically begins in early November, and slowly increases until around Christmas, when it peaks, but after Christmas, a rapid decline in activity occurs. Strong cyclones in January are very rare, although there have been exceptions. October Named storms in October occur on average about once every 3 years, with a polar cyclone forming about once a decade. October is not officially part of the season, but it has the most activity of any out-of season month in the Arctic. Most October storms develop in the Hudson Bay. November The polar cyclone season in the Arctic officially begins on November 1. Activity increases markedly in November as sea surface temperatures drop and atmospheric conditions for polar development improve. Usually the first half of November is slow, averaging just one polar storm, but the second half of the month, activity greatly increases with an average of three named storms forming in this time period. Early in the month, most polar storms form in the Hudson Bay, however, towards the middle of the month, storms often begin to form in the Bering Sea in addition to the northern Atlantic, with a favorable track late in the month into the Baffin Bay. December The peak of the polar cyclone season takes place in December, when sea surface temperatures are cool enough to support development, the atmosphere is also reasonably moist. December is generally a very active month, averaging 8-10 cyclones each year. December storms are often long-lived and can last up to two weeks. Most early to mid December cyclones develop from polar waves. January By January, the favorable setup for polar cyclogenesis rapidly decays. Sea surface temperatures become too cold to support development, and the atmosphere becomes increasingly dry. January averages only one or two cyclones a year. Polar Cyclogenesis North Polar Cyclones are most common to form in two concentrated areas: the Baffin Bay and the Arctic Ocean. Most strong Polar Cyclones originate from Polar Waves that move off the coast of Canada or Iceland. Rapid deepening for polar cyclones most commonly occurs in the Baffin Bay when wind shear is low. Most landfalling polar cyclones originate in the Baffin Bay. Polar cyclones most commonly move northwestward due to the Polar Easterly winds. There have been exceptions to this, such as the pre-season Polar Cyclone Angel in 2015. During the early part of the season, most polar storms form north of Canada, while in the heart of the season in December, most storms form north of Iceland. Since the waters freeze late in the season, most storms form in the Eurasian side of the world instead of the American side. The season is defined from November 1 (the day after Halloween) to January 7 (Orthodox Christian Christmas). Storms have also formed in October and February as well, and even once in September in March. In rare cases, ex-tropical cyclones in the Atlantic keep moving northward into the North Pole basin. However, it is exceptionally rare for tropical cyclones to reach the north pole before completely dissipating. In this case, storms keep their original name unless the storm dissipates before entering the basin. Naming Lists Two naming lists are used. The first set of names is based off Steve820's names, and the second set is based off the BNWC's names. Due to a lack of Christmas names available, the BNWC is having to recycle Steve's naming list. List One (used in odd-numbered years effective 2015) *Angel *Bell *Candle *Donner *Eggnog *Fir *Gingerbread *Holly *Icicle *Jolly *Kris *Lantern *Merry *Nativity* *Occasion *Poinsettia *Ribbon *Sleigh *Turkey *Vacation *Wreath List Two (used in even-numbered years effective 2016) *Advent *Bow *Carol *Dancer *Evergreen *Feast *Gift *Holy *Joy *King *Love *Mint *Nutcracker *Ornament *Present *Reindeer *Snow *Tinsel *Vixen *Wish Nativity replaced Noel, the first retired name in Arctic history. Retirements Names can be retired, just like any other basin, if they are destructive or deadly. Names are usually replaced, but in cases like the letters "O" and "I" replacement names are difficult to come up with. In this case, the name just may be completely removed from the naming list. Category:Arctic cyclones